Reds Drabbles
by rooniey
Summary: Non-related drabbles about Blossom and Brick. Topics: Pride, One, Go, Sides and Cliché.
1. The First Five

**Opposites**

Brick and Blossom, Yin and Yang.

Brick was evil and a villain. Blossom was good and a heroine.

They were opposites, but that never stopped them from falling in love_._

**.:.**

**Ribbon**

He always wondered why he kept that ridiculous ribbon which made her look like she had rabbit ears, and when he finally voiced out his thoughts…

_"The same reason why you still wear you're hat."_

And everything suddenly made sense_._

**.:.**

**Leader**

They were both leaders, something that they would never want to let go.

Power and Control

Those were the main things that they would never give up. And it was also the reasons why they're relationship was falling apart_._

**.:.**

**Possessive**

An emotion he seemed to feel a lot whenever a boy tried to make a move on his counterpart.

His crimson eyes darkened as he glared darkly at her approaching admirer and smirked as the coward ran off.

Good, they should know better than to try and take a Ruff's property. He then absentmindedly wondered when he started to sound like Fuzzy Lumpkins.

**.:.**

**Courage**

His fathers were the incarnate of evil and a chemical x powered ape, both very powerful villains. He's face death more than once and still lived.

She was a heroine, brave and kind. She had faced the worst of the worst and bravely fought all the villain that created chaos in her city.

They were two strong and brave beings. And yet they were too scared to even say those three simple words to each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just decided to start a little drabble-like collection, five topics for every chapter. The drabbles don't relate to each other, some maybe AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Powerpuff Girls_.


	2. The Second List

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Powerpuff Girls_

Meh, just silly drabbles with no meaning. Some maybe AU, some maybe OOC._  
_

* * *

**Hero**

Blossom was a heroine.

She was born that way and didn't have any choice.

But that never stopped Brick from watching out for her and making sure she was safe.

**.:.**

**Puppy**

Brick stared at the furry thing in her arms with well hidden dislike.

He then idly wondered if he was an idiot to be jealous of a _mutt _of all things.

**.:.**

**Present**

It was currently hers and her sisters' birthday.

Her cheeks were a lovely shade of red as she gazed at the gigantic box that she had received from Buttercup and Butch in delight.

But she flushed for a completely different reason after when she opened it and Brick sat in the remains of the box, a wry smile on his face, as the guests roared with laughter.

**.:.**

**Silk**

The ruff resisted the urge to groan in delight as she ran her warm hands through his scalp.

She was washing his hair from the grime they unfortunately had to face when they battled the monster rampaging Townsville.

**.:.**

**Promise**

They never wasted any words.

Promises were usually broken after all.

Besides, they never needed to promise each other anything; they already had everything.


	3. The Third Batch

**Author's Comments:** ...I don't own _The Powerpuff Girls_. And you guys can tell me prompts and stuff that you want me to- err, drabble on.

* * *

**Comfort**

He was simply not good at these sorts of things. He was made for destruction, evil and chaos; So poor Brick could only awkwardly pat his best friend's back and it took him everything he had not to blush—because Ruffs don't do _blushes_—when she broke down and cried her heart on his shoulder.

**.:.**

**Weakness**

Whether she knew it or not, she was his only weakness. But he refused to show this in fear that she would be targeted even more than she already was, so he did the only thing he _could_ do; he pushed her away.

**.:.  
**

**Cooking**

It was the only thing she failed at. So she could only gaze at her counterpart with slight disbelief and envy as he expertly whipped up their breakfast.

**.:.  
**

**Heart**

It was supposedly the strongest muscle in the body—and yet, Blossom wondered—why did it break so easily when he turned her away and left?

**.:.**

**Fragile**

Underneath all the walls he put up, Blossom knew contained a fragile little boy who only wanted acceptance and a place to belong. So she put her own fragile heart out for him to grab and hold on to, despite knowing the consequences of her actions.


	4. The Fourth Set

**Author's Note:** Answering _Brickwall847_'s question. The drabbles' limit vary by the inspirations. And thanks for the suggestion by the way, it helped me a lot! But if you guys still wanna suggest prompts I'll still do them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Powerpuff Girls._

* * *

**Pervert**

Buttercup wasn't the only one that watched out for Blossom whenever Butch was around.

**.:.**

**Secret**

Blossom arched an eyebrow at the book that was hidden within her counterpart's pillow case and gingerly picked it up. Who knew Brick kept a diary?

**.:.**

**Breathe**

The ruff evaded another shot of ice thrown at him and he judged by how small the douses were getting, that she was running out of that power quickly. He never expected the breathe of fire that came after it though.

**.:.**

**Pink**

He had always hated that color, it was way too girly. But looking at Blossom, and then at Bubbles, Brick concluded that maybe blue was more girly than pink and that Blossom somehow made the color look smart... and then started thinking on what she would look like on red.

**.:.**

**Hair**

"Ow! Stop damn it!"  
"Well it's not my fault you never brush your hair."  
"I do brush it!"  
"A single stroke and pulling your hair in a ponytail right after is hardly what I consider brushing."  
"It's my hair, I can do what I want! and-what are you doing with those scissors?"  
"If you're not gonna take care of it properly, might as well chop it off. It's either brushing or cutting, your choice."  
"...gimme the brush."  
"Thought so."  
"Shaddup."


	5. The Fifth Pile

**Author's Note: **... *blink* wow, three reviews in one day. Never had that before, I really appreciate you guys reviewing! I'm not too satisfied with this chapter... it just doesn't feel right for some reason. Oh, and there are lots of quotes in this chapter.

* * *

**Pride**

They were both very prideful beings. It was part of being a leader, they said. Ms. Keane could only sigh as her daughter - by marriage to John Utonium - stormed up to her room and she followed. And so here she was, sitting beside the 'eldest' of the triplets, and said.

_"Blossom, it's better to lose your pride with someone you love, rather than to lose that someone you love because of it."_

**.:.**

**One**

Brick was just one person, _one significant villain_, to the world.

But to Blossom, _he_ _was her world_.

**.:.**

**Go**

She remembered Bubbles' words. The ones she thought were none sense as she watched him leave.

_"True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Letting go is one way of saying I love you."_

So she watched him go, with a pained smile on her lips.

**.:.**

**Sides**

"People aren't born good or bad. Maybe they're born with tendencies either way, but it's the way you live your life that matters."

Blossom had never thought of it that way. And so she simply stared at her counterpart, intrigued. While he stared back at her, confused when she didn't attack like he expected.

**.:.**

**Cliché**

Brick never really liked romance movies, they were way too cliché, overly-dramatic, girly and way too cheesy for him.

So imagined his relief when Blossom had suggested to watch the newest thriller showing.


End file.
